


Could You Get Me A Towel?

by Kbdizzle



Series: The Three of Us [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, Multi, tiniest smidge of angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbdizzle/pseuds/Kbdizzle
Summary: Jem needs a towel. It sends Will into a gay panic and Tessa, may the angel bless her soul, actually believes Will is having  a genuine panic attack. Will goes from a gay panic to a bisexual crisis.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Series: The Three of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Could You Get Me A Towel?

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble. You know... 3am stuff

If Will is correct and he often is, he can hear the muffled shout of his name coming from behind the bathroom door. The apartment he shared with his best friend of nearly 8 years and his best friend's fiance -we'll get back to that in a minute - was small. Painfully small. His presence only made that glaringly more obvious. The kitchen leads straight into the living room, the two only separated by a small island adorned with three bar stools Will drunkenly store from a bar he can't remember the name of, but is certain he'll never be able to get back into. What a fun discovery that'll be one day. The living room was separated from the master bedroom and office/Will's private chambers (name courtesy of Will) by a brief and narrow hallway. To say the very least, Jem's needn't worry whether he had been heard or not. Right! That was the point of this long train of thought, his... friend needed him. 

Will heaved himself off the couch with a sigh, taking barely less than a minute to reach the bathroom door where he found himself uncharacteristically beginning to panic. should he knock? no, he had seen Jem naked at least a hundred times in a thousand different moods, none which alluded to a steamy shower scene but still. What was here for again? Oh right, yes, his greatness was being called upon. He just simply - he would absolutely - now if only he could just get his hand to turn the knob that would naturally allow the door to open...

'WILL!" Jem's quiet tenor was like a bullhorn this close to a source of the sound and promptly knocked Will out of his one-man internal monologue. Will's ear vaguely picked up the sound of sheets rustling, Ah his internal crisis and the sound of Jem's crescendoing voice must have woken Tessa from her nap. Will turned to see an equally rumpled Tessa slowly and sleepily shuffling her way towards him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

Oh No, a sleep rumpled, drowsy, endearingly annoyed Teresa Gray coupled with a very annoyed, hot, and steamy James Carstairs - he was gonna have a heart attack right here, right now.

"What's wrong? Is Jem alright? Why are you just standing there like that?"

Will encouraged himself to speak, but couldn't seem to remember in the slightest why he was just standing in the hallway like a very large, gangly deer stuck in headlights. 

"Will," Tessa said a little more firmly, her concern growing more apparent at his lack of acknowledgment and the choice words coming from behind the bathroom door.

"Will," she said again, her hands reach up to grasp Will's face hoping to force him to concentrate (except it appeared to do just the opposite), "Are you quite well? What? Do you have to use the restroom? Just go, it's not like you haven't before," a small laugh lifted her words towards the end. Tessa, may the angel bless her, must have taken his silence as hesitancy, but that wasn't the problem. Will was just simply struck dumb speechless at her concern, her annoyance, her small hands still warm where they cupped her face, the soft curvature of her jaw and the crease between her eyebrows and...

The bathroom door swung open violently and very naked, very wet and very flushed Jem just stood there in the doorway staring in utter rage at the pair before him. Will would pick his jaw up but he was sure he couldn't reach it from its position on the floor. Somewhere in the corner of his eye, he thought he'd caught Tessa's equally shocked, but approving stare, and thus confirmed that if nothing else validated the fact that surely Tessa and himself were soulmates it was their equal thirst for one Mr. James Cairstairs. Will vaguely recalled to himself that this moment would be the cause of quite a few restless and lonely nights, but that was a problem for future Will to deal with, right now he quite liked the way rage looked on his friend. 

Jem appeared as though he had several things to say. His face contorting from pure rage to something like shock and disbelief and finally an annoyed resignment. Tessa's arms were knocked abruptly from Will's face as Jem stormed past them, muttering something angry and ineligible under his breath. Will ought to be offended, the man did just rudely ruin his notebook-esque moment with the Tessa Gray, but there was something about watching Jem's retreating naked backside that just couldn't bring him to anger. Happy to watch such a scene play out alas the gods had other things planned as he caught the incredulous look Tessa gave him. Eyebrow raised, gray eyes wide and questioning. Ahhhhh surely he'd have to explain why he was staring, but that would mean explaining why he had been speechless earlier, and that would mean confessing that he was in love with his best friend's fiancee and then explain to said fiancee that he also fancied her future husband too! And well, wasn't that something to think about. However, Jem gave Will hardly any time to think at all. Before he could say anything, a possibly even more irate Jem stormed past them, still muttering incoherently under his breath but this time with a fluffy white towel tucked around his waist. Jem gave them no mind before ruthlessly slamming the bathroom door closed behind him. Oh, thought Will, the gears clicking into place at least, he had needed a towel, right. 

He regretted nothing.


End file.
